


Snow Day

by TariSilmarwen



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Gen, uncle gar being helpful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TariSilmarwen/pseuds/TariSilmarwen
Summary: Dick and Kory take their kids out to the frozen pond.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Mar'i Grayson & Koriand'r, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Koriand'r & Garfield Logan
Kudos: 34





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> DickKory family fluff! Mar'i is about seven or eight in this and Jake is ten months.
> 
> They're probably up visiting Wayne Manor with the Titans for Christmas, IDK I didn't think all that much about the background for this lol.

An excited squeal came from Mar'i, as Dick gave her a gentle push. She slid, stiff-legged for about five or six feet before wobbling precariously on her skates.

"Use your arms, sweetie!" he called, striding up beside her on his own skates to show her how it was done.

The little girl awkwardly pumped her arms, swinging them front to back until she managed to find a rhythm that worked. Her green eyes sparkled with excitement and delight.

"It feels like FLYING!" she declared. She strained her neck over her shoulder towards the bank. "Mommy! Mommy!" she yelled. "Look!"

Kory finished tucking the corner of a warm wool scarf under little Jake's chin, and beamed at her daughter. "I see you! You are doing so well, Mar'i!" she gushed.

Mar'i giggled, squealing as her dad chased her around the frozen pond. Kory watched them with affection, bouncing the ten-month-old infant in her arms.

A nudge came at her elbow. Kory turned to see Garfield holding out his hands expectantly.

"C'mon Kory, go have a turn on the pond, Uncle Gar will watch the baby for a few minutes," he urged, his face wide with a toothy grin.

"Oh, thank you Gar," Kory said, gratefully passing the heavily bundled infant over into the changeling's waiting arms. "He has been fussy and hungry all morning and _just_ managed to drop off to sleep a few minutes ago," she explained.

Garfield chuckled. "Yeah, I know. Don't worry, I got this," he assured her.

Kory checked on him one last time—sound asleep, nothing but his tiny face showing under the thick jacket and wool hat and scarf, little nose just barely pink from the cold—before turning to the bench where her skates leaned.

She laced them up quickly, fingers threading the holes deftly despite the cold, and lurched up to rush across the lake to join her husband and her daughter, reaching for Mar'i and scooping her up in her arms.

Mar'i laughed so hard snot started coming out of her nose, which Kory proceeded to quickly wipe away, to her daughter's protests.

Dick slid in to give Kory a quick peck on the cheek. "Glad you could join us," he teased. "Jake sleeping?"

"At last, yes," Kory replied, carefully setting Mar'i down on the ice.

"Told you he was just hungry," Dick said, easing a gloved hand into hers.

Kory's face scrunched worriedly. "Do you think he is unwell?" she asked anxiously. "He always seems to be hungry lately."

"I'll bet he's just going through a growth spurt," Dick told her. "He _is_ getting a lot heavier."

Kory's eyes twinkled. "Or perhaps you are just growing out of shape," she teased.

"Hey!" Dick protested, flashing out a hand to try and pinch her butt, as she darted out of his range to escape him. "Let's race around the lake a few times and I'll show you I'm not out of shape!"

Giggling brightly, Kory skated away from him, as he chased after her, both of them slowing down and taking Mar'i's hands when they caught up with her, gliding casually around the frozen pond and laughing.


End file.
